


Самое прекрасное время года

by souzern



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blasphemy, Christmas Shopping, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, M/M, but not really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souzern/pseuds/souzern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастьян объясняет Сиэлю, почему демонам следует праздновать Рождество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое прекрасное время года

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the most wonderful time of the year.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662667) by [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/pseuds/dustofwarfare). 



Если смысл существования демонов заключается в воплощении зла и поедании душ невинных и не очень людей, думает иногда Сиэль, то из него нечистый оказался получше, чем из Себастьяна.

Но бытие демоном также означает и бессмертие, вечное скитание по земле сквозь все эпохи ее существования, и Сиэль готов признать, что в этом он не преуспел, хотя должен был.

Он может без труда захватывать души своих жертв и упиваться наслаждением, поглощая их, но вид женщин, одетых в юбки выше колен, все еще приводит его в шок. Он упорно отказывается брать уроки вождения, а свой единственный полет на самолете повторять не собирается. Современную одежду он находит отвратительной и созданной для лентяев, и долгое время сопротивлялся покупке джинс. Иногда он произносит фразы, вышедшие из употребления в то же время, что и цилиндры с краватами, а носить с собой трость он перестал только тогда, когда его начали принимать за инвалида.

Но если Сиэль застрял в своем возрасте, у Себастьяна его нет вообще. Человеческая личина его та же, что и была, когда он шагнул из теней в облике дворецкого, но теперь он носит стильную, идеально на нем сидящую одежду последнего писка моды. Разговаривает он по-прежнему с британским акцентом, но речь его теперь изобилует новыми словами и современным сленгом. Его поражают нынешние технологии, очаровывают всевозможные гаджеты, фильмы и автомобили, а тот рейс на самолете, конечно же, был его идеей.

Вот так они и коротают вечность: Себастьян поражается человечеству, а Сиэль поражается тому, что теперь он не является его частью — кроме тех моментов, когда ему приходится притворяться, как, например, сейчас, когда он, недовольно хмурясь, следует за Себастьяном вдоль стеллажей торгового центра.

— Это ваша вина, знаете ли, — говорит Себастьян, в восхищении останавливаясь у полки с какими-то мигающими и пищащими штуковинами. Иногда он чересчур походит на какую-нибудь птицу.

— Мне, наверное, стоит поинтересоваться, с чего ты решил, будто я виноват в этом походе по магазинам, Себастьян, — отвечает Сиэль, складывая руки на груди поверх теплого пальто. Он больше не чувствует холода, но зимняя одежда ему нравится хотя бы тем, что больше напоминает платье настоящего джентльмена. Пусть упомянутый джентльмен и является монстром.

— Я имел в виду Рождество, мой… Сиэль, — есть единственное, к чему Себастьян до сих пор не смог привыкнуть в современном мире: называть Сиэля по имени, а не каким-нибудь вариантом юного господина, когда они на людях.

(Как бы трудно ни было это признавать, но Сиэлю нравится звучание своего имени из уст Себастьяна, и больше всего в его истинной личине: шипящее звучание особенно похоже на нечто демоническое).

— Ты обвиняешь меня во всей суете этого праздника? — Сиэль поджимает губы. — Серьезно, Себастьян. 

Маленький мальчик, подбегая к витрине, случайно толкнул Сиэля. Не получив своей порции извинений, он уставился на мальчишку воистину ужасающим взглядом, чувствуя себя отмщенным, когда ребенок разревелся от испуга.

Это смутно напоминает ему, что он голоден, но он слишком устал сегодня от людей, да и душа ребенка больше подходит для перекуса, а не полноценной пищи.

Себастьян награждает его своей фирменной хитрющей улыбкой, и будь Сиэль в своем истинном обличьи, он бы запрыгнул на него прямо тут. Однако люди теперь не воспринимают всерьез тех, кто младше двадцати двух, так что он уже давно научился менять свой внешний облик, если не хотел, чтобы с ним обращались, как с ребенком.

Создавая себе человеческую форму, Сиэль представлял, каким бы он стал, если бы не перестал расти в тринадцать лет, но, взглянув в зеркало несколько десятилетий назад, увидел в отражении странную помесь себя и Себастьяна. Сиэль не был уверен, заметил ли это его дворецкий. Скорее всего, да.

Конечно, он мог бы вернуть себе свой обычный внешний облик и уже тогда запрыгнуть на Себастьяна… но американцы любят совать свои носы не в свои дела, и кто-нибудь точно вызвал бы полицию. Ну, такое случалось раньше.

Себастьяну нравится жить в Америке. Он объясняет это тем, что это страна крайностей: крайняя набожность соседствует с крайней греховностью, причем зачастую в одном человеке, а еще потому, что ему нравится лицемерность этого народа.

Сиэль же находит эти игры утомительными, по большей части, ведь он не так прихотлив в выборе своих жертв, как Себастьян. Сейчас, когда он понимает природу демонов и их происхождение, ему становится ясно, почему его дворецкий так гордился своей ролью и превосходным ее исполнением. Себастьян начинал свой путь с почти бесплотной сущности, и прошли века эволюции, прежде чем у него появилось сознание, не говоря уже об умении принимать человеческий облик. Для него то, что он может жить, не выделяясь ничем, в самой гуще человечества, — триумф его демонических сил.

В то время как Сиэль чувствует удовлетворение в те редкие моменты, когда какой-нибудь человек вздрагивает, глядя на него, не зная, что он такое, но инстинктивно чувствуя, что он — не один из них. Для него сбросить остатки человечности и быть настоящим демоном так же сладко, как для Себастьяна — быть незаметным в топле людей.

— Я не имел в виду, что виновны вы лично, Сиэль, — говорит Себастьян, привлекая его внимание. — Я подразумевал викторианцев в целом. Многие традиции, связанные с этим праздником в наши дни, были заложены людьми вашей эпохи, как вы сами знаете. Насколько я помню, Рождество приносило вам немалые прибыли. — Его красные глаза вдруг просияли: — Ах! Эта игрушка в виде кошки и, вы только посмотрите, она гоняется за этой малюсенькой мышью и мяукает.

— Я ненавижу Рождество, — говорит Сиэль, будто весь его хмурый вид недостаточно ясно выражает его отношение к празднику. — И ты также должен помнить, что успех Фантома играл на руку в моих планах мести, а это никак нельзя назвать делом на благо человечества.

Девушка, идущая вдоль витрины, уткнувшись в телефон, врезается в Сиэля.

— О! Извините, я вас не заметила.

— А вы ведь и не смотрели, разве нет? — холодно бросает он, удовлетворенно глядя, как она, покраснев, торопливо отходит от него. Его человеческая форма, несмотря на внешнее сходство, совсем не такая, как у Себастьяна: его угловатые черты лица, высокие скулы и сердитый вид напрягают людей.

Сиэль смотрит девушке вслед хищным оценивающим взглядом. Забрать душу можно довольно быстро, если действовать чисто, а он знает, как долго еще Себастьян будет тянуть с выбором рождественских декораций.

— И все равно я не понимаю, почему ты настаиваешь на праздновании, — говорит он, следуя за Себастьяном, умелые руки которого вытягивают пучок искуственных клюквенных ягод с полки. — Разве это прилично с теологической точки зрения?

— Почему бы и нет? — спрашивает Себастьян, склоняя голову набок и одаривая его сияющей улыбкой. Сиэль отвечает ему невыразительным взглядом.

— Потому что мы демоны? Мне что, диаграмму тебе нарисовать, чтобы ты понял?

Улыбка Себастьяна становится ухмылкой, обнажая кончики его зубов.

— О, да, пожалуйста. Вы рисуете просто ужасно, мне было бы интересно посмотреть, как вы выкрутитесь.

— Себастьян, — раздраженно вздохнул Сиэль, — тебе не кажется, что праздновать торжество мира и добра — не демоническое дело?

Себастьян кидает в тележку какие-то безделушки и идет дальше. Людской поток сам расступается перед ним, ему даже зыркать злобно не надо. За него это делает Сиэль, просто потому, что так хочет.

— Ах, но, Сиэль, вы не видите истины под всей этой мишурой. Неужели вы не чувствуете напряжение и подавленность, что витают в воздухе?

— Ты уверен, что это не я и моя нелюбовь к шоппингу?

— Да, Сиэль, уверен, я могу отличить ваше недовольство от общего фона, — его улыбка становится жестче, — у меня большой опыт.

Сиэлю на мгновение хочется ощутить в руках твердую гладкость трости, только чтобы треснуть Себастьяна ею. Вместо этого он протягивает руку к тележке и вытаскивает ту самую игрушку в виде кошки, собираясь ее сломать, но Себастьян, черт бы его побрал, оказывается быстрее и выхватывает ее из его рук, так что Сиэлю не удается выместить на ней свою злость.

— Я бы просто вернулся и взял другую, — вздыхает Себастьян. 

— Это все равно доставило бы тебе неудобство, — Сиэль складывает руки на груди.

— Да, — соглашается Себастьян, постукивая пальцем по щеке, и подмигивает ему, — но это также означало бы, что мы пробудем здесь немного дольше, что, как я думаю, доставило бы неудобство вам.

У Сиэля не бывает больше головных болей, но иногда он просто не может удержаться от желания помассировать пальцами виски.

— Я думал, мы обсуждаем то, каким образом этот праздник портит жизнь людям, а не мне.

— Верно. То, что вы его ненавидите, — всего лишь приятный бонус, — легко соглашается Себастьян, вежливо кивая мужчине, который оттаскивает кричащего малыша от стеллажа с электроникой. Его глаза сверкают. — Если бы вы на секунду отвлеклись от своих собственных чувств и сосредоточились, вы бы поняли, о чем я говорю. Воздух насыщен негативом, Сиэль, не только вашим, и это просто восхитительно. — Он принимается задумчиво перебирать висящие гирлянды. — Вон та женщина, что выбирает свечи, двадцать минут искала свободное место на парковке, и пока она рылась в своей сумочке, ее кто-то опередил. Это взбесило ее, потому что ей снова пришлось взяться за поиск в переполненной парковке, чтобы успеть войти в не менее переполненное здание центра. Она огрызнулась в ответ на слова какой-то женщины, которая потом прикрикнула на своего ребенка, который теперь громко ревет, что безумно раздражает мужчину в очереди перед ней. Каждая маленькая неприятность вызывает цепную реакцию, понимаете?

— Хм-м, — отвечает Сиэль, все еще сомневаясь. Однако он все же приглядывается к прилавку со сладостями. Изменились его вкусы или нет, сладкое он любит по-прежнему. 

— Большинство людей здесь часами выбирают подарки, которые им не по карману, что в результате лишь увеличивает их расходы и долги. Потом им придется ехать на встречу с родственниками, которых они терпеть не могут, как раз тогда, когда цены на транспорт растут, а погода оставляет желать лучшего. Им придется терпеть вечеринки и хныканье детей, требующих ту или иную игрушку… — тут Себастьян переводит на него выразительный взгляд, а Сиэль его выразительно игнорирует, — …и сердиться на своих детей, супругов, друзей… обмениваться подарками на вечеринках с людьми, которые им даже не нравятся. — Себастьян вздыхает почти блаженно. — Принудительная сентиментальность. Это, как ничто другое, является истинной концепцией зла, милорд. Превратить что-то, призванное дарить людям чувство единения, любви и умиротворения, в нечто, приносящее людям лишь вину и подавленность… разве вы не видите всю прелесть этой ситуации, времени, которому мы можем радоваться по-своему?

Сиэль настолько удивлен, что даже не замечает, как Себастьян назвал его «милордом» прилюдно. Он замер, медленно моргая и обдумывая слова своего слуги.

— То есть, твое отвратительно-прекрасное настроение вызвано не избитым понятием духа Рождества, а тем, как людей вынуждают, заставляют из чувства вины делать себя несчастными без причины?

— Да, мой Сиэль, — выдыхает Себастьян. Его глаза светятся тем же оттенком багряного, что и клюквенная гирлянда, свернувшаяся в их тележке, подобно змее.

Сиэль, склонив голову набок, отпускает свои демонические силы, чтобы чувствовать окружающее пространство, как он делает во время охоты. Он не так хорош в этом, как его дворецкий, так что ему требуется немного больше времени и сил, чтобы сконцентрироваться. И тут он находит это, то, что делает Себастьяна похожим на кота, объевшегося сметаной, — мысли и чувства, скрытые под праздничной музыкой и пустой болтовней, соблазняющий запах несчастья, стелющийся под приторным ароматом свечей и парфюма.

Мне не хватает денег на это…

Надеюсь, она тоже купит мне что-нибудь, не хотелось бы так тратиться, если она просто передарит мне прошлогодний…

Как же не хочется ехать к отцу, он вечно пьет, а мама вечно плачет…

Черт бы побрал эту жену и ее вечеринки…

Я хочу это, хочу, хочу, хочу…

Ненавижу детей, ненавижу эту работу, и зачем я только сюда устроился, этот дисконт того не стоит…

Неблагодарный, ему все равно, что мы приехали…

Когда же он сдохнет, чтоб больше не нужно было перед ним любезничать?

И от молодой симпатичной девушки, что прошла мимо Себастьяна, все еще мучавшегося над выбором злосчастной гирлянды:

О, черт. Он покупает гирлянду. Натуралы ведь не покупают их, да?

Это вызывает у Сиэля смешок, он прикрывает глаза, чувствуя нарастающую волну стресса, вины и напряжения, абсолютного несчастья, припорошенного фальшивым весельем. Он содрогается от этого приятного ощущения — даже более чем, оно наполняет его рот слюной, возбуждая желание испробовать нечто слаще, чем карамель.

— А, я вижу, вы поняли, — бормочет Себастьян, с улыбкой глядя на него сверху вниз. Его зрачки сужены, и тьма, из которой он состоит, светится в его алых глазах, и Сиэль чувствует зов Ада изнутри, и его глаза вспыхивают в ответ.

Видимо, у Себастьяна для него есть еще в запасе пара уроков того, как наслаждаться злом.

Однако Сиэль, разумеется, не даст ему насладиться своей правотой. Однако теперь он находит этот поход по магазинам если не приятным, то вполне сносным. Он не возражает против игрушек, мишуры и светящихся гирлянд, и, высоко задрав подбородок, игнорирует выгнутую бровь своего слуги, когда кидает в корзину коробку приглянувшихся ему рождественских конфет.

— Справляй свои святки как знаешь, Себастьян, а мне предоставь справлять их по-своему, — презрительно усмехается Сиэль. Чертов Диккенс загремел за решетку из-за долгов, а писал поучительные истории о том, как благородно быть бедняком.

— Да, мой лорд Эбенезер Скрудж, — отвечает Себастьян и, взяв с прилавка футболку с принтом Гринча, задумчиво смотрит на Сиэля. 

— Только посмей, и я вызову экзорцистов на твою голову, — угрожает Сиэль, сузив глаза. Эту отсылку к современной культуре он прекрасно понял.

Себастьян тихо и зловеще смеется, а потом улыбается ему, излучая чистое зло, стоя посреди ничего не подозревающих покупателей торгового центра — волк в стаде овец.

Мой волк, только мой. Отныне и навсегда, аминь.

Сиэль улыбается ему в ответ, его рот полон острых зубов, а в ушах звенят рождественские колокольчики.


End file.
